(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure is directed to a system of automatically powering on a camcorder, camera, or similar electronic device by determining the real-time state of the associated enclosure for the device.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Submitted under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Ohtake (U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,468) discloses a photographic camera provided with an automatic preparation function, including a built-in microcontroller and a solar cell provided on an outer surface of the camera, such that an electromotive force generated by the solar cell energizes the microcontroller and thereby makes the camera ready for photographing. No electromotive force is generated by the solar cell when the camera is stored away in the camera case or when the camera is in the dark.
Matsumoto (U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,217) discloses a switch operating mechanism for a photographic camera in which a power source switch is opened by depressing a push button projecting from the camera body and the push button is depressed by a cover of the camera case when the camera body is contained in the camera case.
Chen (U.S. Pat. No. 7,239,806) discloses a sliding cover for switching the power of the camera.
Sakai et al. (U.S. Patent Publication No. 20060237626) discloses a digital camera with the power automatically turned on to activate the digital camera in response to a movement being detected by a sensor that detects a physical movement of the digital camera by an external force.
Kobayashi et al. (U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040201772) discloses an electronic apparatus in which, when a direction sensor senses that the camera body is changed from a vertically laid state to a horizontally laid state or from a horizontally laid stayed to a vertical laid state, a control unit switches on the power source.
Manico et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,119) discloses a camera having a radio-frequency identification transponder.